


Favorite Person

by smol_sophic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_sophic/pseuds/smol_sophic
Summary: Catra gets tipsy at the party in Once Upon a Time in The Waste and admits some things and does some things she wouldn't normally do.





	Favorite Person

“To Scorpia!” 

The moment Catra thrust her cup into the air the room erupted in cheers. She looked back to Scorpia and gave her a reserved grin, knowing only Scorpia could tell what she was trying to tell her with her eyes. ‘You’re my new favorite person,’ she was saying. Scorpia’s light blush and huge smile told Catra she got the message. 

The toasts continued until no one knew what they were toasting to anymore, they just wanted an excuse to cheer and get rowdy. Catra was okay with that. She loved the atmosphere and the noise, and she loved whatever was in her cup that made her feel so warm inside. 

She figured it was supposed to do that. Because, as the evening went on, everyone’s faces grew flushed and their words made less sense. By midnight, Catra was draped across her chair and giggling like a child. Her favorite person was still by her side, sitting on the floor and talking to her about nothing. Suddenly everything Scorpia said was the most hilarious thing Catra had ever heard. She could listen to Scorpia talk all night. She took a long sip of her drink and continued watching Scorpia tell a story. It felt like she blinked and then Scorpia was wide-eyed and staring at her. It took a while for Catra to realize she had said something.

“...My hair?” Scorpia muttered.

“Wait, whattabout your hair?”

“You just said-”

“I said somethin’ bout your hair?”

“Yes, like, two seconds ago.” 

“Oh, right,” Catra leaned down towards Scorpia and wobbled in her seat. She intended to get in Scorpia’s face but she was now staring down at her hair. 

“Can I touch your hair?” she repeated. 

“Uhh, sure?” 

Catra experimentally pinched a white strand between her fingers. She giggled and combed her long nails through the top. It seemed no matter how much Catra messed it up it still looked just charmingly ruffled. She lightly raked her nails along the shaved portion. It looked like Scorpia was enjoying it, she leaned into every touch, closing her eyes with a smile. Catra was reveling in how soft her hair was, and she found herself liking Scorpia’s growing blush as well. 

“Heh, isn’t the cat the one that’s supposed to be getting pet?” The one Catra had named Kyle chuckled and stumbled towards them. Catra shot her a warning look and she scampered off. Scorpia looked embarrassed, and that made Catra mad. 

“Les get outta here, everyone is stupid,” Catra took Scorpia’s hand. She lead Scorpia out of the main room and down the hall. 

“Here,” Catra stopped in the middle of the hallway and sat down. Close enough to the party that they could hear it, but far enough to where not many people could find them.

“But, this is just a hallway,” Scorpia looked confused. Catra shrugged and Scorpia humored her by sitting down across from her.

“Thas too far,” Catra pated the floor next to her. 

“Oh, okay,” Scorpia moved. Catra went back to carding her fingers through Scorpia’s hair. She loved scratching the shaved part at the nape of Scorpia’s neck. She hummed along with the distant music, feeling herself sway without intending to.

“Catra, are you feeling okay? You’re not usually into… physical contact.”

“Do you not like this?” Catra stopped playing with Scorpia’s hair and looked into her eyes.

“Oh- no no, it’s really… nice, it’s just… unusual, for you.” 

“Hmm,” Catra hummed. She moved her hand to scratch behind Scorpia’s ear. 

“Say more things, I like your voice,” Catra demanded.

“Oh- uh thank you? What- what do you want me to say?”

“Anything… Say what you think about me.” 

Scorpia stuttered, trying to sort all her feelings into words that wouldn’t end up embarrassing her. Catra just waited patiently, a blissful look in her eyes. She looked relaxed for the first time in a long time. 

“You- you’re a very good leader. You’re very strong and just, an amazing fighter. It’s really awesome how you’re all, acrobatic and stuff. Like Tung Lashor was, what? Three times your size, and you took him down like he was nothing!” Scorpia rambled on as Catra watched her fondly. She raked a hand through Scorpia’s hair and let her arm fall to rest on her shoulders. She played with the collar of Scorpia’s jacket and picked at the frayed sleeves. 

Catra moved her hand across Scorpia’s collarbone and with two fingers on her chin, she turned Scorpia’s face towards hers. Scorpia stopped talking, eyes wide again. 

“Your face is so... good, congratulations on your face.” Catra cupped Scorpia’s cheeks in both hands and squished her face, letting out a full-body laugh after. Scorpia chuckled along as much as she could. Even in the low light, Catra could see that Scorpia’s face was red, and she could feel how hot it was. 

“You must really like me, huh? You always look at me differently than everyone else does. And everyone hates me so, that means you like me.”

“I- I’m-”

“Don’t say sorry,” Catra smiled. “I like you too. You’re my favorite person.” Catra sat up on her knees to reach up and kiss Scorpia. It lasted a minute before Scorpia pulled away.

“Oh gosh, okay- um, Catra, this is really nice- like  _ really _ nice, but I think those drinks did something to you. And- and I would love to keep doing...  _ this _ , but I don’t think you know what you’re doing.” 

“What’re you talking about? I’m fine, dude.”

“You’re not being yourself right now, and I don’t think it’d be a good idea to keep, doing this when you’re not yourself.”

“Ughh,” Catra huffed.

“I- I know you’re mad about this, but future, non-loopy Catra will be thankful.” Scorpia stood up and held out a hand to Catra. She took it and got up, teetering on her feet before finding her balance. They walked back to the party hand in hand, and Catra looked up at Scorpia the whole time. She still didn’t know why Scorpia cared so much, but Catra was grateful that she did. 


End file.
